Rika Nobegane
Background Rika was born to Tsubasa Nobegane, and the Japanese god of Archery and War, Hachiman. From a young age, Rika was a natural at kendo. She won a national tournament at the young age of 12. Everyday, Rika trained to be the best there was at kendo. One day, her mother told her that Hachiman was her father, and gave her a sword that Hachiman gave to her to pass down to Rika when she was ready. Rika took the sword, and named it Hato, after her father's sacred animal and messenger. Since the war against Greek demigods is happening, she's hunting down any and destroying them. Her next target: Sabrina Nightshade. Appearance Rika is a refined girl with long black hair and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. In her turnover outfit she wears a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few tassels strewn across. On her left arm is a Hanzou school armband. She has a gold trimmed white skirt and boots of similar color scheme to her jacket, and has black tights underneath. Personality Rika, as stated above, is a refined girl. She doesn't like to show off her body or anything like that. She's a very loyal and persistent young woman, too. If she sets her mind to something, she gets it done. She's very loyal to fighting for the Japanese demigods in the war, trying to protect everything and everyone she loves. However, she tries to do so on her own, which isn't helpful. Though at first she hated him, she is now madly in love with her fiancé, Jameston "James" Sterling. Abilities Rika fights with the celestial katana, Hato. Her father, Hachiman, crafted it just for her, and it shows. Rika wields Hato as if it's just a part of her arm, making swift slashes that are able to cut trees clean of their branches. Most Japanese demigods have a "Spirit Animal". Rika's is the Dove, just like her father. She can utilize doves in her attacks, such as in her "Tonde Iru Hato Choppu" attack, where she summons a flaming dove spirit to divebomb the opponent, before chopping them with Hato. Or her "Shiroi Hane no Mai" attack, where she summons a great amount of white dove feathers to obscure an opponents vision. Fatal Flaw Rika's Fatal Flaw is her independence. She tries to do everything on her own. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Onigiri (It's very delicious.) * Color: Black and White (Yin and Yang.) * Animal: The dove, of course. * Song: Eien by BoA (It's a beautiful song!) * Music Group: BoA (She's not a group, but whatever...) * Holiday: Setsubun (It symbolizes the start of Spring~!) * Season: Spring (The season of new beginnings.) * Height (on men): 5'11-6'2" (It's nice and tall. I love tall men.) * Weight (on men): 170-180 lbs (It's a good, firm weight. Unless it's in fat...) * Body Part (on men): Their stomach (More specifically, their abs.) * Color of Eyes: Brown (It's such a nice color.) * Color of Hair: Black or Blonde (Two opposites in hair~...) * Color of Skin: Lighter tones (Like mine.) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're strong, kind, cute and disciplined. * Thing About Herself: My heritage and my sword. Least Favorites * Food: Pizza (It's all sticky and greasy...) * Color: Gray (Black and whites dull love child....) * Animal: Cats (Pesky little fur balls....) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Summer (It's too hot, and there are a lot of insects out...) * Height (on men): Shorter or taller than what I stated earlier. * Weight (on men): Heavier than I stated earlier. * Body Part (on men): None * Color of Eyes: None * Color of Hair: Ginger * Color of Skin: Darker tones (Not that I mind it.) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an in disciplined asshole. * Thing About Herself: Nothing. Trivia *Rika means "True Fragerance" in Japanese. *Nobegane is another word for "Sword" in Japanese. *Rika's measurements are B93(G)/W59/H90 Category:Gojira1234 Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of Hachiman